And then what happened?
by Ten-Thousand-Lilies
Summary: It's obvious from the influx of stories like this that Uncle Rick left us pretty unsatisfied with the end of BoO there, so I'm putting in my two cents on a couple of scenes after the book came out. A couple of one shots Including Nico coming out, Percy going home, Leo's back from the dead, it's all god fun. All plot and characters the sole property of Rick Riordan.
1. Coming Home

Hey, it's actually been about ten years since I've posted anything so go easy on me guys. Anyway this is a collection of unrelated one shots that I've had floating around my head that I figured I'd post for fun :) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Heroe's of Olympus universe and all it's designs and characters belong to Rick Riordan.

Coming home/ mean mean MEAN!

I was another typical sunny afternoon at Camp Half-Blood when Nico was sitting on the steps of the Hades cabin sharpening his sword. The blade didn't need sharpening of course, but every couple minutes Nico would glance across the green at the Apollo cabin hoping that it's head counselor would emerge so he could 'accidentally' bump into him on his way to dinner.

Nico rolled his eyes at himself. He really was hopeless.

At that moment a strange tingling entered his senses, the one that hummed when the presence of another human was near by. The green had several people milling around but this one seemed ... different. He looked up towards the sky over the trees of the forest in the distance and, sure enough, something small glistened there.

Nico stared for another moment before breaking out into a grin (a new habit of his) and quickly started off towards the training arena, the best landing spot for giant bronze dragons.

Nico arrived just as the familiar metal beast landed on the ground trailed by a few campers who had also seen it arrive. Sure enough, Leo Valdez and a very pretty girl slid off Festus' back, both grinning fit to burst.

Nico approached Leo, "I thought it might be you." he called up to the couple.

"Hey man." Leo grinned back uncertainly, still not sure about the son of Hades. Nico couldn't blame him. He hadn't exactly been a ray of sunshine when they'd met on the Argo II. "Where is everyone? I guess we won the battle, hu? Is everyone alright?"

Nico's smile froze as his mind raced. Valdez had no idea what had happened, he realized. He got blown up at the climax of the battle and died ... ish. An evil, malicious, fiendish plot burst fully formed into Nico's mind. Hazel and the others had mourned their friend's 'death' all summer while Iron Man over here had been gallivanting off with a goddess.

Nico let his smile falter and adopted a sympathetic tone. "Oh, that's right. You ... you don't know." He let his eyes fill with tragedy and looked away from Leo. "Maybe ... maybe someone else should tell you about this."

He watched with twisted pleasure as the blood drained from Leo's face. "Why? What happened?!" He nearly shouted, taking several steps forward. "Did someone get hurt?"

Nico felt a moment of guilt. The poor kid looked close to tears with panic. Then he remembered the night over a month ago that Hazel spent crying her eyes out for hours over her lost friend. But was he really this mean?

Yes. Yes he was.

Nico filled his voice with sorrow and sympathy and looked Leo straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Leo. I really am. But all of the seven were killed in the battle with Gaea. You're ... you're the only one left."

"No ..." Leo gasped and Nico thought he saw his knees shake. "You're joking. You have to be messing with me."

Nico shook his head solemnly. "Would I do that?" He asked seriously, fighting with every fiber of his being to not cackle and give himself away.

"No ..." The teen gasped again and actually sank to his knees as more campers came gathering into the arena to greet him, none of them hearing the encounter.

The girl, Nico assumed this was Calypso, came and knelt next to Leo in concern, taking his hand.

Several moments passed and Nico was contemplating taking mercy on his sort-of-friend when a high pitched scream broke the silence.

Leo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Piper burst from the crowd and all but tackled him in a hug. She was laughing through her tears.

"Wait, wha-" he spluttered as he finally wrapped his arms around his friend and returned her hug. "But di Angelo said ..."

Nico couldn't hold it in any more. His lips twitched out of his control and he let out a snort of mirth which quickly turned into uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm sorry," he gasped out. "Your really deserved that ... and you should have seen your face!" And he was off again.

The rest of the seven chose that moment to appear and quickly engulfed their friend in hugs. Several of them were even crying, not all of them girls. Leo was speechless, which was a first as far as Nico was aware. He had recovered by now but still couldn't quite keep the smile off his face.

"What's going on?" Will had arrived with everyone else and had come up beside Nico. The son of Hades was abruptly hyper aware of his body and it suddenly became difficult to act natural.

"Uh ... Valdez is back from the dead apparently."

Will threw him a suspicious sideways look. "Which you had no idea about, of course."

"Who, me?" Nico asked but his smile grew.

Will chuckled beside him. "You're the worst."


	2. Coming Out Take One

Hey guys, I have a couple of fun ideas about how Nico would come out to the rest of his friends and this is just one of them. Might post more.

Disclaimer: The Heroes of Olympus universe and all it's designs and characters belong to Rick Riordan.

Coming out, take 1/Your Aphrodite is showing

"Oh _come on _Nico!" Piper pleaded for the umpteenth time. She had followed him across the dining pavilion and sat across from him at the table he started sharing with Percy and Jason. "One. Give me _just one_ good reason why you wont let me set you up with a nice girl. I've got, like, three in mind who I know are interested in you.

Nico was on his last nerve with the daughter of Aphrodite. He didn't know when it had happened but it seemed that he was the Aphrodite cabin's newest mission, led with gusto by Piper herself. She had been following him around for the last three days asking him questions about his 'type' and making suggestions for 'nice girls'.

At that moment Jason arrived with his lunch and sat next to Piper. "Hey guys, what are we taking about?"

Nico threw Jason his most withering look and Jason gulped, understanding immediately. "Oh." He said.

"Nico is being stubborn as usual." Piper sighed. "I'm not saying that you have to commit to anything, just TRY going on one little date with someone. There has to be _someone_ at camp who's caught your interest."

Nico's eyes subconsciously drifted over to the Apollo table before he snapped his eyes back to his plate before Piper could notice.

"Hey Pipes, maybe lets just drop it? Nico doesn't have to do anything if he doesn't want to." Jason said uncomfortably as Percy and Annabeth sat down quickly joined by Leo and Calypso.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Piper is trying to subject me to torture." Nico spat.

"_Nico_ is being stubborn and not even willing to step out of his comfort zone a _little bit _and go on one date. You don't have any excuse good enough to get out of letting me set you up with one of the girls here."

Nico stared at the girl in front of him long and hard. "You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?" he sighed.

"Well you don't have an excuse do you?" She asked, looking uncharacteristically fierce and her resemblance to her mother was suddenly striking.

"Well ..." the younger boy said slowly with a shrug. "I'm gay."

Percy choked on his pop and Annabeth tried to hide her smile. Jason stared. "Holy Hera, so are you out now?" He gasped as a smile tugged at his mouth.

"Looks like it." Nico said uncomfortably. The blush was rising rapidly in his cheeks and he was looking anywhere but the demigods at the table.

"Dude, that's _awesome!_"

Nico finally looked up at Jason's obviously excited expression then at Piper who's mouth was hanging open and his blush deepened. "So, that a good enough excuse for you?"

"I ... am ... _SO _sorry!" She finally gasped. Nico couldn't help but smile at her mortified expression. "Oh my Zeus, I feel like such a jerk. Nico, of course I wont set you up with a girl, _obviously." _She stared at her plate for several long moments and her expression slowly changed to contemplative. "But you _knoooooow_," She said, dragging out the last word. "I'll bet that I could find a nice boy here-"

"Oh you _HAVE to be KIDDING ME!" _

Nico jumped up from the table and stormed out, face glowing like the sun. Behind him he could hear Leo's voice. "Wait, he's _what_ now?"


	3. Percy's Return

A/N: Here you go everyone, sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of trouble with this one. I had this idea almost as soon as I finished HoH and I was emsure/em Rick was going in this direction but, alas, we didn't even get to see them reunite. U_U!

Disclaimer: The Heroes of Olympus universe and all it's designs and characters belong to Rick Riordan

Percy's Return/Who The Hell Is This?

Percy drummed his fingers anxiously on the seat as the subway sped through the underground tunnels of New York City. He and Annabeth had been dropped off downtown by Argus, their head of security, and now he was on his way home for the first time in over eight months.

Annabeth reached over, threading her fingers through Percy's, and gave him a supportive smile. He appreciated the gesture and smiled back. He didn't need to tell her that he was both excited and nervous about seeing his parents again after so long. They sat together in silence, hands entwined, until the train arrived near Percy's street.

Twenty minutes and a close call with avoiding the new door man later, Percy was finally standing in front of the door to his parent's house.

Percy barely noticed his slightly trembling hands as he finally (_finally_) entered his home.

"Uh, Mom?" He called out. "I'm home!"

There was a loud crash from the kitchen and the sound of hurried footsteps down the hall. Percy only had a moment to glimpse his mother's stunned face before there was a loud scream and he was suddenly being suffocated. The young demigod had a fleeting reaction to pull out his sword and defend himself before his reason caught up with him and he realized his mother was the one trying to squeeze him to death.

"Mom!" He gasped. "I may breath under water, but I still actually need air."

"Oh, _Percy!" _She gasped as she released him. "I was so worried about you!"

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Mom, you know how Hera is. Doesn't really take no for an answer ... or ask permission at all, actually."

She laughed a little shakily and turned to Annabeth and embraced her as well. "Oh, sweetheart, I knew you would find him. I'm so glad you're both okay."

Sally Jackson turned to lead them out of the entry area before she froze and an arrested look crossed her face. She turned back to the two demigods, biting her lip looking indecisive.

It was at this moment that Percy noticed some subtle peculiarities about his mother. He thought that he might have skewed his memory of her over his time away, but now he was sure. Under her loose fitting clothes, Sally had gained weight. She had a sort of glow to her skin and she was noticeably rounder around the face (not that he would ever _dream_ about saying this out loud) and her appearance was more unkempt than usual.

The house too had a different feel to it. It was more cluttered than before with a curious, though not unpleasant smell in the air that reminded Percy vaguely of his childhood. In the hallway on the floor was a large cloth bag with ducklings on it that he had never seen before and several very minuscule shoes.

"Mom?" Percy asked slowly, frowning. Sally opened her mouth to respond and that's when they heard something that gave Percy pause. Sally sighed and smiled a little nervously. She moved to the side of the hallway and gestured that Percy should go investigate the foreign noise. Completely bewildered, Percy kicked off his shoes and followed the sound down the hall to the spare bedroom at the end and pushed the door open.

The last time he had been home, the third bedroom in his mom and Paul's apartment had been one part guest room and one part office. Now, however, the room had undergone a complete transformation. The computer desk and chair had been replaced by a dark wood platform with a little mattress on it and shelves underneath. The pictures and flowers that Sally had used to decorate the room had made way for an assortment of small stuffed animals and several pictures of cartoon fish. The area to his left that once belonged to the single guest bed now harbored a matching dark wood crib which also sourced the sound of tiny cries. Percy approached the crib with some astonishment and looked down at the tiny bundle now whimpering below him.

Percy felt as though something obstructive had been jammed in the gears of his brain halting all constructive thought processes. He stood there, staring uncomprehendingly into the face of this stranger baby, who, after a pitiful wail, opened it's tiny eyes and stared back.

_There's a baby in my house. _He thought stupidly, continuing his staring contest. The thought repeated itself in his mind several times, trying to break him loose of his stupor.

The baby seemed to be considering him as well. After several moments had gone by the creature gave an irritated sort of squirm in it's crib and continued with it's whimpering. Percy reached down and placed his comparatively massive hand on it's stomach and made gentle shushing sounds. After a moment of hesitation, he reached down and very gently picked it up, holding it before him in his hands. The baby immediately stopped fussing and stared at Percy before breaking out in a toothless smile, apparently delighted with getting it's wish. Percy's insides suddenly felt too big for his chest and he couldn't help grinning back.

The young demigod tucked the bundle carefully against his chest and carried it back out to the hall and into the living room where Annabeth waited with his mother, who looked very sheepish.

"Um... Surprise!" Sally said with a little flair of her hands.

"Yeah, no kidding." Percy laughed shakily as he sank onto the couch next to Annabeth. Sally came and sat on the edge on the coffee table in front of them.

"I would have told you, of course sweetheart, but I haven't been able to contact you since you left ... Are you okay?" She asked a little nervously.

"I-I-I'm just surprised, that's all." He stuttered. "I didn't expect- When did you- I mean ... _There's a baby in our house!"_ Percy cast another bewildered look at the infant lying in his arms.

Sally laughed. "Yes, Percy, this is your baby sister, Coral. She is two weeks old."

"Coral." Percy said, testing out the sound. "That's a good name."

"I'm glad you like it." She gazed fondly at her daughter. "Paul and I were hoping you would be back before she was born, but I suppose quests to save the world wait for no one."

"That's true." Annabeth said, now leaning over to study the baby girl.

"It's too bad really. When we found out, we were going to tell you when you got back from camp after the winter break. I was already eight weeks along by then, I had no idea."

"Where's Paul?" Percy asked, finally looking away from the face of his sister. _Wow, _Percy thought, _he had a _sister!

"He's at work right now but he's going to be so happy to see you. I'll go give him a call, he'll want to come home early." And with an affectionate pat on the cheek, Percy's mother left them alone.

Annabeth slid closer on the couch and put her arm around him. She smiled down at the now dozing baby and stroked her fuzzy head.

"She's so cute." She whispered.

Percy nodded mutely but a thought had just occurred to him.

"Annabeth," Percy said, looking away from Coral to his girlfriend. "Didn't you keep in contact with my mom while I was missing?"

Annabeth froze then looked up with the biggest grey eyes she could muster. "Who, me?" She asked with an entirely unconvincing air of innocence.

"Yes, you." Percy said shrewdly. "And there's no way you're telling me you didn't know my mom was like, seven months pregnant last time you saw her."

Annabeth grimaced. "Yeah, okay you caught me. She wanted to keep it a surprise, we thought you would be back in time. I thought about telling you a couple times, I just never found the right moment ..." She trailed off guiltily.

Percy chuckled and shook his head. It was hard to be annoyed with his new baby sister snuggled in his arms. He couldn't stop looking at her little face. A tuft of soft brown hair covered her head and she had Sally's eyes but he could see a lot of Paul in her face too. Thinking this, Percy couldn't help but be grateful that Coral wouldn't have to bear the burdens of being a demigod.

"Okay." Sally said as she re-entered the living room. "Paul is on his way home and he's bringing lots of blue food." She grinned.

Percy smiled back. His mother seemed to be vibrating with happiness. She couldn't seem to sit still and she kept grinning uncontrollably. She positively bounced over to the couch and settled herself on Percy's other side, wrapping an arm around him. Usually Percy wouldn't be so receptive to her coddling but he figured after eight months of worrying her, he would let her have her way.

"So I'm assuming we won the war?" She asked. "Tell me everything. Annabeth said there was another camp! Could you imagine?"

Percy and Annabeth shared a look. "Uh ... Mom? There is _a lot_ to catch you up on."

Percy and Annabeth spent the next twenty minutes explaining about New Rome and Camp Jupiter. Sally listened raptly to their explanation of the rift between camps and the history of the wars it caused but they had to pause when Paul arrived home with copious amounts of blue food as well as all of their favorite junk food.

Paul embraced Percy with almost as much enthusiasm as Sally, although he did not scream. Percy was secretly very pleased with this reception and wasted no enthusiasm of his own in congratulating his step-father in the arrival of a child of his own.

"It'll probably be nice to have a kid who's not always disappearing on quests." Percy half-joked. They were sitting at the table while Annabeth and Sally put some dinner together. Percy initially felt kind of sexist with this arrangement but after systematically destroying the three dishes he tried helping with, he agreed it was for the best.

"We were sure worried about you." Paul replied seriously.

"I guess your last update was some time before the Argo II left for Camp Jupiter. That's a long time to be in the dark ... I'm sorry."

Paul smiled over at him. "Don't sweat it. It helped that we knew you had at least resurfaced in the Roman camp."

"Wait, what?" Annabeth asked from across the kitchen, having heard Paul's last words. "We didn't even know for sure Percy was at Camp Jupiter until we got there. I never told you that."

"No, it was that other camper. What was his name Sally? Nick or something?"

"Oh, Nico." Sally said from the counter. "You have some very good friends Percy, he was so upset when you went missing. Looked all up and down the country for you but was always good about popping in to keep us updated."

Percy felt the heat rise in his neck despite himself but apart from feeling embarrassed he was starting to feel guilty. He had no idea Nico had been looking for him too. Though knowing what he knew now, he guessed he wasn't surprised. He was starting to realize just how many times Nico had been there for them and they never even realized.

"So, Nico came here?" He asked.

"Yes, he came to see us almost the moment you showed up in Camp Jupiter. Poor boy, he's such a sweetheart but I think he gets lonely. I don't know why you two can't be better friends."

At this Annabeth unexpectedly started giggling into her hand. "Oh, I think I know why." She chortled. "But it's okay, because Percy isn't his... isn't his ..." But Annabeth was giggling too hard to finish the sentence. Percy however buried his now flaming face in his hands and groaned. Paul and Sally just stared bemusedly.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth said as she got a grip. "It's not really funny. It must have taken loads of guts to say that to you Percy. But oh man, your _face!"_

"_Thank you, _Annabeth. Mom, Nico and I are really good friends now, it was just complicated before 'cause uh ... you know what? Nevermind. What's for dinner?"

All through dinner and into the evening, Sally and Paul pelted them with questions about the quest. The two demigods told them all about Greece, Rome, the split personalities of the gods and many of their adventures (though they didn't mention Tartarus). It was very late when the conversation finally wound down, Percy's voice hoarse from talking.

During the conversation the little family had migrated back to the living room and were now basking in the warm glow that came with full stomachs and loving company. Annabeth was reclining on the couch having her turn holding the baby. She was rocking the gurgling infant gently in her arms and making cooing noises, grinning broadly all the while. Percy sat next to her, his arm over the back of the couch leaning into her slightly and watching them together. Percy felt that sensation in his chest again, like his insides were bubbling pleasantly, trying to burst from his too small body. It took him a moment to identify the source as he watched the love of his life rock the baby girl. She looked good holding her. She looked _really_ good. Percy had a momentary vision of this same scene, Annabeth sitting on _their_ couch rocking _his _baby and his heart was too big again, swelling unnaturally. He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her temple, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She looked up and grinned at him, looking radiant.

"Well I think it's about time for bed." Sally said, getting up from her chair. "This one keeps us up most of the night anyway, should turn in while we can." She smiled down at them and then froze. Her eyes darted from Percy to Annabeth to the baby and back again. Her eyes widened and-a little too panicky to be casual-rushed over and stated it was past the baby's bed-time. Paul chuckled quietly and followed his wife and child down the hall.

There was a long, slightly awkward silence for a few minutes before Annabeth broke it.

"So ..." She said with a smile in her voice. "You have plans for us, don't you?"

Percy smiled back at her. "You bet I do, Wise Girl."

A/N: Well there you go, some squishy gooey Percabeth for you. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Selfless

A/N: This chapter is Solangelo as well but it's mostly just the budding of the friendship during Nico's first day in the infirmary because I honestly think it would take these guys a while to get together. I wanted to do this chapter so people at camp would get a glimpse of just how wonderful and selfless Nico is on the inside so here it is :) I had a bit of trouble with this one too, I knew what I wanted to happen and had NO idea how to end it without making it like, 6k, hence the wait. I tried to keep this one short, I really did, but I love these guys so much and if you aren't willing to do it properly, you might as well not do it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Heroes of Olympus universe and all it's designs and characters belong to Rick Riordan

Selfless/What Kind of Idiot Are You?

It took Nico di Angelo a moment to figure out what woke him up. He remembered thinking that he would lie down, just for a moment, and maybe catch a nap since Will Solace had imprisoned him in the infirmary for three days. That had been in the afternoon and if the light outside was any indication, it was around the middle of the night now. Some nap.

But a silent alarm had rung through Nico's mind, even in unconsciousness, that disturbed his slumber. He closed his eyes and focused his fine tuned senses, testing and feeling the souls around him for the source. After only a couple moments he felt it, pulling at him like a soft call.

The son of Hades got slowly out of bed and curiously followed the feeling outside of his curtained space and down the narrow gap that ran the center of the infirmary. Near the end he saw a flurry of movement made by demigods dressed in scrubs who were darting in and out of one of the sectioned off spaces. The sound of anxious but hushed voices permeated the silence and it was from this section that the pulling sensation was drawing Nico nearer.

He approached the divide in the curtains and drew them aside. There before him was a frantically working Will Solace along with several other healers all bent over what was obviously a brutally wounded demigod. The covers had been thrown off of the heavily bandaged girl, both her arms and torso a mask of white gauze tinged with red. The healers were singing hymns softly and mixing various potions to revive her but what was visible of the warrior's skin had gone chalky white and she lay completely still. The instincts born to Nico as prince of the underworld confirmed his fears: The girl was dying.

Her life force was draining right in front him like sand in an hour glass; irresistible and irretrievable. Nico stood only for a moment, staring at the fierce look of determination on Will's face, before barging the rest of the way into the space.

"Move." He snapped at the healer on the other side of the bed and she jumped and moved out of his way. Nico stood over the girl, resting one hand over her forehead and his other over her diaphragm.

Will looked up from his work for only a moment to glare at Nico.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Death Boy?"

"I can buy you some time, she's dying." Nico retorted, unfazed by his glare.

"You heard me!" Will practically growled. "You aren't doing any underworld-y magic, you aren't well enough. Push yourself too hard and you might disappear for good!"

"Oh, that would be a tragedy!" Nico snapped back sarcastically. "Then you'd have to throw the world's smallest funeral! Just shut up and do your stuff, Solace." And without waiting for a reply, Nico focused his power and began chanting. It was scary how much of the nameless girl's life force had drained in the moments he had wasted arguing. He re-doubled his efforts and focused all of the energy he could into slowing the ebbing of her life. If he could just stop her soul from leaving her body long enough for Will to stabilize her...

The blonde give up on stopping Nico, knowing that the girl he was treating was quickly bleeding out internally. He too could sense her life force waning and was working desperately to save her. Will had sung all of the hymns he could think of and was now working to replenish her blood supply and stop the bleeding before her heart gave out. He drew another vial of potion up into a syringe and injected it straight into her vein.

Nico had been chanting quietly non-stop for over five minutes and could feel the life not only slowing in it's departure but gradually growing more present. He opened his eyes and saw the girl take a deep shuddering breath, her eyelids flickering with life. He heard the healers around him gasp and refocused his efforts.

Nico prodded carefully, using that undefinable sense he had inherited, feeling that the demigod's soul was present but still very precariously attached to it's host. But Nico had begun to feel his own strength failing. His muscles were tiring, his vision blurring around the edges, his voice became slower and quieter. The son of Hades looked down at his hands for only a moment and faltered, he could see the demigod's face clearly through his hand. He closed his eyes and ignored the thrill of fear, and the lightheadedness that was beginning to overwhelm him, until he felt the soul before him finally settle restfully into it's body.

"I think..." The son of Apollo whispered hoarsely as he felt for a pulse. "I think she's going to be okay." Will wiped the sweat from his brow and let out a long breath. Then his snapped towards Nico with one of the most ferocious glares he had ever seen.

Before he could say anything though, the darker boy turned and marched purposefully toward the hall. Only a few paces through the curtains, however, Will caught him. "What the actual Hades, di Angelo!" He whisper-yelled. "You are barely recovered and that was serious magic, you idiot!"

Nico really wanted to get out of there. His vision was tunneling and he was loosing the sensation in his fingertips. A loud ringing began in his ears and his whole body tilted alarmingly without his say-so.

"This is exactly what I told you-Nico? _Nico? _NICO!" He tried to catch the other boy as he collapsed but, to Will's horror, his outstretched arms passed straight through the son of Hades. Nico landed almost without a sound on the hard floor, most of his body sinking a few inches into the wood.

"Oh my gods. No. No, no no no no no..." Will's hands fluttered uselessly over Nico's body at a complete loss of what to do. Most of the smaller boy was completely insubstantial. How did he treat someone he couldn't touch?! "Help," he breathed. Then regaining his wits somewhat, he called a little louder. "Healers, help!"

Three or so healers who had already been in the next room came out at their head counselor's summons.

"Oh my Zeus..." Someone gasped. Will looked up at his half-sister Kayla. "What do we do?"

Will found it somewhat consoling that he wasn't the only one at a loss. Or he would have been if he wasn't busy losing his head to panic. He mentally slapped himself and took a deep steadying breath. He placed his hands on (or over, he guessed) Nico's body and began singing a hymn for strengthening while he thought.

_Shadows, _he thought. _How do you treat someone passing into shadow? _

"Kayla, Alice, go get some lamps." He ordered as he finished his first hymn.

"_What?" _One of them asked.

"You heard me." He said, this time more forcefully. "Lamps, flashlights, candles, _anything!_ Go fast and bring as much light as you can." He heard rather than saw the two girls depart. He turned to the other healer. It was Austin. "Austin, go and see if you can find Coach Hedge the satyr. He was on the quest with Nico, maybe he knows how to help. I'll stay here with him."

After Austin had departed it was just Will and Nico in the hall, surrounded by sleeping patients undisturbed in their dreams. The healer gazed down at the face of his unconscious charge and noticed for the first time how peaceful his face looked in sleep. He suddenly looked a lot more like the care-free ten year old boy Will had met over three years before.

Sighing, the blond brought the small pen light out of his pocket and shined it on Nico's face. Almost immediately his skin became less translucent. Will poked his cheek experimentally and was pleased that it became mostly solid after the third prod. With a resigned sigh, the healer began another healing hymn and started systematically shining his tiny pen light over Nico's body.

Ten minutes later brought the return of Alice, Kayla, and Austin with Coach Hedge. The satyr took one look at Nico and rolled his eyes. "Darn kid can't catch a break, can he?" He growled. Thanks to Will's applications with his pen light and songs to his father, Nico had gained just enough consistency to be moved onto a stretcher and then back onto his bed.

Coach had brought with him a bucket of what looked like mud and flowers and set it down next to the cot. Kayla and Alice busied themselves plugging in as many lamps as they could and positioning them to shine as much light on the young demigod as possible.

"Hey, Solace, help me with the kids shirt." Coach propped up Nico's shoulders while the healer tugged his shirt up over his head. He was helping to lay the boy back down when he saw something that made his stomach drop.

Earlier that day Will had tried to convince Nico to let him assess his wounds and perform a physical exam upon his admission to the infirmary. When he asked Nico to remove his shirt the darker boy had glared and vehemently refused. Will thought that Nico had been indulging his habit of being stubborn but staring down at him now, Will thought differently.

The first thing he noticed were the angry red slashes marring both of his shoulders. They had been crudely sewn together but the edges were angry and inflamed and smelled faintly of infection. The second thing he noticed was more disturbing. He wasn't sure what he was seeing at first because of the translucent nature of Nico's skin, but as he looked closer he realized that the younger boy's torso was marred by several long white scars. As Will looked closer he saw a red, newly healed burn on Nico's left pectoral the size of his fist: a large letter T.

"Hey kid, focus." Coach Hedge's voice snapped Will back to reality. He positioned Nico more comfortably on the cot and stood back as Hedge began his earth magic. An hour later Nico looked more like a flower bed than a demigod but the satyr seemed satisfied.

"That should do it." He said wearily. "I'll come back and change the leaves in the morning. Don't expect him to wake up anytime before then. Kid sleeps like the dead... er, no pun intended. But last time he was worse off than this and he slept for about three days straight." He sighed exasperatedly. "Kid needs to ease up and think of himself sometimes."

"Why doesn't he?" Will asked quietly.

The satyr sighed and scratched his head tiredly. "Look, Cupcake. I don't know di Angelo very well so I can't tell you what goes on in that thick skull of his. But I do know he seems to have a pretty serious sense of duty. And I also don't think Nico's the type to think his life is more important than someone else's. Anyway, try and get some sleep. No much to do now." He grasped Will's shoulder in a comforting gesture and left the room.

Will stared down at Nico in silence. He was becoming more and more intrigued by the other demigod. What on earth had happened to cause such wounds? And why would a boy who-by all appearances-hated everyone throw away his health to help a stranger? Will sat down by the bed, closed his eyes, and was soon carried off to sleep by his restless thoughts.

* * *

The first thing Nico was aware of was the warmth. He could feel light shining on his face making his eyelids red and something heavy weighing down the mattress on his right side. He groaned and slowly dragged himself back to consciousness.

He was in the infirmary again, that was obvious. The sun shined through the open window and he could hear the chatting and laughter of campers in the distance. He looked around and saw an assortment of lamps surrounding his bed.

"What the...?" He mumbled. It was then that he noticed the blonde demigod slumped over onto his bed and he remembered.

"Ah, Styx." He sighed. He was in _so_ much trouble. He studied Will's position and idly wondered if he could manage to escape without waking the son of Apollo. He carefully drew back his covers (why was he covered in mud?) and rose to a sitting position. Unfortunately, no sooner had he become upright than he was overcome with an intense dizzy spell and he fell back on his pillows with a loud gasp.

"Umawake!" Will yelled as he was jerked awake by Nico's movement. He had a large red mark on one cheek left from sleeping on his arms and his hair was sticking up in a huge blonde halo. He looked blearily around reminding Nico forcibly of a very sleepy golden retriever puppy. The blonde stared uncomprehendingly at Nico for a full five seconds before his eyes widened comically.

"Your awake!" He shouted, and he lurched forward and threw his arms around Nico.

Nico barely had time to react to this unexpected display before Will was off him again and towering over him. "You _idiot!" _He cried. "You completely _dense... _you, you-Do you have any idea how close you came to-But I'm so glad you're awake! _NO, _I mean I am _so _mad at you! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Ahhhh, I mean..."

It was kind of like watching a one person tennis match. Will seemed to be caught in an internal (and verbal) debate with his feelings of relief at Nico's being okay and his vexation that Nico had landed himself in this situation to begin with. He was pacing back and forth agitatedly and his voice was steadily rising in pitch until it almost resembled yelps. This only furthered his resemblance to an over excited golden retriever.

A peculiar and unfamiliar sensation was rising unexpectedly in Nico as he watched Will. It started in his stomach and was slowly rising in his chest like a tingly, tightly compressed bubble. It rose in his throat and forced it's way into the muscles of his face. It wasn't until Nico felt his shoulders shaking that he realized he was laughing.

"And so help me, Death Boy, if you _ever-_what?" Will had finally stopped his pacing and realized that his patient was practically incapacitated with silent laughter. He stared dumbly at the darker boy, speechless, and his expression was so adorably bewildered that it sent Nico into renewed peels of laughter.

"What..." Nico gasped as he held his ribs. "What the hell is happening?"

"What?" Will asked, frowning. "You're laughing."

"I don't like it... make it stop!"

The healer grinned evilly. "Oh, no. This is what you get for disobeying your doctor's orders." He stretched out his right index finger threateningly and wriggled it cruelly into Nico's ribs.

The son of Hades' eyes nearly popped out of his head and he twisted away from the sensation so wildly that-despite his weakened state-he propelled himself off the other side of the bed.

"Oh my gods!" Will gasped with equal measure horror and amusement.

"_What the crap was that?" _Nico yelped from his place on the floor. He looked up at Will and eyed his still outstretched finger as if it was a menacing torture device intent on his doom.

"Di Angelo... are you _ticklish?" _

"_NO!"_

"You are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You _so _are!"

"_Fine!"_ Nico spat viciously as he threw his blanket back on his cot. "Just..." He threw Will's hand another highly contemptuous look. "Don't do that-that thing again."

"Sorry, can't make any promises," he grinned. "If I find out you've done something dangerous again and put yourself at risk, well... I might have to take drastic action." He wriggled his finger threateningly for emphasis and swore Nico actually paled. He laughed at the look on the son of Hades' face and moved around the end of the bed to help him up.

Nico threw him another distrustful look but grasped Will's outstretched hand and allowed himself to be helped back onto the cot. The fall had dislodged much of the mud that had been caked onto the demigod's skin and served to remind Will of last night's events. He caught sight of the T shaped burn on Nico's chest and his curiosity ignited. Nico appeared to be reading his thoughts and pulled his blanket up so it covered his shoulders. He seemed to be avoiding Will's gaze.

"You freaked me out last night, di Angelo." He said seriously as he sat back down.

Nico flushed. "Yeah well, I told you you wouldn't want me around. This is exactly what I meant."

"Shut up Death Boy, that's not what I meant and you know it. That magic was..." Will didn't know what it was. Impressive? Astonishing? Chilling? He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Nico's powers were at once bone chilling and awe inspiring. Like something dark and beautiful. "...something. But I _mean... _I was worried about you. I couldn't even move you, Dummy. You were so far gone..." Will trailed off, deliberating. Then the question he was dying to ask burst from him. "Why did you do it?"

"What?" Nico asked, finally looking at him.

"Why did you do it?" He repeated more firmly. "You didn't even know that girl. She was one of the Romans, she had to stay behind until she stabilized from her injuries. You had no reason to risk your life to stop her from dying... so why did you?"

Nico's first knee-jerk reaction was to tell the blonde to go stuff it but Will was looking at him with clear blue eyes filled with sincerity. "I guess... I didn't really think about it." He said. "You were trying so hard to keep her alive and I just..." He shrugged. "Just wanted to help, I guess. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Just stand there and let her die?"

"But you could have _died!"_ Why didn't he get it?

Nico shrugged again. "One of the things about being a child of Hades is that I don't think I look at death the same way as other people. Everyone dies some time, it's the only real certainty there is in life. You might as well die doing something good, right?"

Will stared. He said it so simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. From what he knew about Nico di Angelo, the kid had been through a lot. But judging by what the healer had seen of his scars, the darker demigod had been through even more than he realized. And still, through all that, he wanted to die doing something good?

"New plan of care, Death Boy." Will said abruptly. If Nico wasn't going to take care of himself, someone else would have to. "You now owe me five days in the infirmary _at least. _Or until I say you are fit to leave. You have done your good deed for, like, the century so if I catch you even _thinking_ underworld-y stuff, I will tickle you so mercilessly I will have you in tears. And..." he added threateningly as Nico visibly paled. "I will tell everyone else how ticklish you are. I'm sure Jayson and Percy would love that particular piece of information. (Nico scowled). Next: I insist on a proper physical, those lacerations on your shoulders are inflamed and those stitches look like they were done by an Ares kid, no offence. Furthermore, we will have at least one conversation a day in which you will tell me," he thought for a moment, "three things I don't know about you. You're going to stay here, make friends and be happy damn it, if it's the last thing I do. It's about time someone starting taking your health in hand, di Angelo."

Nico didn't know what to say. Will Solace looked so serious and so determined all Nico could do was smile resignedly. "Whatever you say, Sunshine."

"Okay, first things first." Will said, serious as if he was issuing orders in a battle. "_What_... is your favorite color?"

Nico laughed.

* * *

A/N: So I'm kinda loosing this fic to my continuous Solangelo fangirl attacks. If there are any more missing scenes from the end of BoO that you would like to see, please let me know in a review. I think the next one will feature the fate of Apollo. I might do a Caleo and a Goode High setting one too. Please let me know any critiques, suggestions or comments you may have in a review. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Enter Apollo

A/N: I'm sorry. Okay? I'm just sorry. I spent like, a week working on ideas for someone, _anyone, _else's story but Nico's and nope! Nothing! Just crap! And I sit down in one night and out comes this friggin' novel. By the way, I also tried really hard to keep this chapter short, I really did. I even went through and thinned it but you guys should know by now it's no dice.

This chapter isn't Solangelo but takes place in that perfect world where Nico gets the appreciation he dissevers 3 It addresses the Physician's Cure and Apollo's punishment so enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Heroes of Olympus universe and all it's designs and characters belong to Rick Riordan. **WARNING: **This chapter contains some course language.

**Enter Apollo/You Got Me A What?**

Nico's breaths came in sharp gasps as he sprinted across Camp Half-Blood's strawberry fields. He supposed that if he had given it any thought, it would have been obvious that he was expected to be at the head counselor's meeting but it had never even occurred to him. Even if he was the only child of Hades right now, he had never before had the time or the inclination to bother trying to be a head counselor. That was until ten minutes ago when Percy had banged on his door shouting at him to hurry up or he would be late.

Nico leaped the steps of the Big House and paused for a moment to catch his breath before pushing open the door and turning left towards the recreation room. He paused with his hand suspended over the door knob and took a deep breath. Despite the reassurances and new found support he had found in his... friends, Nico was still a little nervous about the reception he would be given by the other campers. Letting out the breath, Nico stepped into the room.

Nico had about three seconds to observe the chaos inside before he realized everyone was looking at him. Percy, Annabeth, and Jason were all smiling at him which he guessed he appreciated but everyone else in the room was staring like they'd seen a ghost. Will, Lou Ellen and Piper all got over the surprise fairly quickly and grinned at him. Connor seemed frozen mid shout and was gesturing to an enormous white rabbit that Lou Ellen was still holding. Nico was slightly amused that the rabbit (who he guessed was Travis) was also gawking at him.

"Uh... hi." He said awkwardly as he closed the door behind him. Nico was sorely tempted to meet the staring eyes with a Hades-esque glare but fought the impulse down with difficulty. He had to remind himself that this time, he was playing nice.

"Hey man, you're just in time. Come have a seat." Jason said and indicated a chair left empty beside him. He stalked around the end of the table where Percy was seated and sat between him and Jason. Just as Nico was considering opening a chasm to the underworld to swallow him, just to escape the atmosphere, Chiron entered in his wheelchair and the spell was broken.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Lou Ellen, kindly return Travis to his original form and we can get started." He paid absolutely no notice to Nico seated at the ping-pong table, as if his presence there was completely ordinary. Nico let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and relaxed a little into his chair.

"Now then, we have a couple orders of business." He said as he fanned away the purple smoke that had appeared with Travis' reformation sans bunny ears. "First off, and most importantly, I am sorry to say that Mr. D will not be returning as camp director."

Cheers rang from almost everyone around the table, someone actually got up and did a little victory dance.

Chiron threw them all a very sharp look.

Groans and sobs went around the table instead, as well as some "Oh no!"s and "We'll miss him _so much!" _

The centaur rolled his eyes. "Yes everyone, very convincing. This, however, leaves the matter of who is going to be the new camp director." This got everyone's attention. "As punishment for his involvement in the Second Giant War and for the actions of his legacy, the sun god Apollo will be taking up residence at Camp Half-Blood."

"_What?"_

"No way!"

"Please tell me you're joking." Will was the last one to speak. His face had drained of color and he was looking at Chiron like he couldn't believe his ears.

"Hey Will, it won't be so bad." Percy said grinning. "I mean, anyone has to be better than that old drunk, don't they? What?" He asked as several people groaned.

"If you get strangled by grape vines some day, don't come crying to me." Annabeth sighed.

"Lord Apollo will be arriving today and staying for the foreseeable future. There will be a feast of sorts this evening to welcome him-" But Chiron was interrupted by the door blasting open and banging loudly against the wall.

"THE FUN HAS ARRIVED!" Someone shouted. Framed in the doorway was a very good looking man of about twenty-one with shaggy, curly hair of the most golden of blondes. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt that showed off his physique and stylish sun glasses. He beamed around at all of them as if his presence was a great treat, blindingly bright grin almost too big for his face. He walked-no swaggered- over to Chiron and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy, it's been eons! Man you got old." Apollo laughed as he grabbed a spare chair and spun it so he was sitting backwards in it.

"Yes, well it has been several thousand years, my Lord." Chiron smiled a little embarrassed. Nico remembered that Apollo had been the one to raise Chiron and had taught the centaur everything he knew.

"And who do we have here? All the head counselors?" He eyed them all over his sunglasses. "Let's see, Percy and Annabeth I've met, glad you're not dead guys. Jason, Piper, we haven't met officially, what's up? And..." His eyes landed on Nico and his smile faltered for just a second before it was back and even more blinding than before. Nico wondered if he was imagining things. "And Will! Of course I know you! HEY KIDDO!" Apollo waved down the table at his son who buried his face in his hands.

Chiron introduced the head counselors that Apollo didn't know until he finished with Jake as acting counselor from the Hephaestus cabin.

"Wait, what?" He asked. "Where's that Leo kid? I thought he was here! I'm hours away from mastering that Valdezinator he gave me and I have to talk to him!"

"He was, uh, lost in the battle against Gaea-" Jake started.

"_What?"_

"But he might-"

"_Woe is the Sun God!" _Apollo cried suddenly, cutting off the slightly alarmed son of Hephaestus, "_my cool Valdezinator, won't sing anymore!"_

Silence met him.

"That was, uh, beautiful," Chiron cringed. "But we think that Leo Valdez may have survived with the Physician's Cure."

Apollo's eyes bugged. "That thing again?" He said. "Oh man, Hades is goin' to kick my ass..." His eyes flickered to Nico again and quickly away.

Nico was quickly coming to appreciate the difficulty of Chiron's task of keeping these meetings on topic. The Centaur seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he said, "perhaps we shall leave the meeting here for today, my Lord, and I will show you around camp?"

"Yeah! Sure, why not?" He said, suddenly back to his ridiculously enthusiastic self. "Run along kiddies! Go kill monsters or something. I'll see you all tonight."

The sound of scraping chairs filled the room as everyone got up and began filing out. Percy came and walked beside Nico as they left the Big House. "So," he said with a smirk. "What did you think of your first ever head counselor's meeting?"

"Uh..." He paused. What did he think? "Is it always so crazy?"

Percy laughed. "Dude, that wasn't crazy. Poor Chiron has the patience of a Saint. Over a dozen ADD, battle trained demigods sat down at a table to try and discuss things calmly? You couldn't pay me."

"Do you think... Do you think they'll always stare?"

Percy looked over at him and seemed to realize the real question. He paused for a moment before answering. "Nico, you can't really be surprised that the other counselors were surprised. But it's not personal, trust me. It's just everyone at camp knows _of _you but almost no one _knows_ you." He stopped and faced Nico, looking uncharacteristically serious. "You have to understand that you've made a bit of a reputation for yourself at camp. Every once in a while you show up out of nowhere (sometimes literally), do some impressive shit and then disappear again. Crap man, you're practically a ghost yourself. All people have to go on are the few times you've stuck around long enough to say five words, and the rumors of stuff you've done. Just let people get to know you personally. Join a conversation or a game. Get involved with training and _talk_ with people. Then they'll get to know you and see that you're just another demigod like them."

"Am I, though?" He asked bitterly as they started walking again. "Am I just like them?"

"No, you're not." Percy said bluntly to Nico's surprise. "But am I?" He continued. "Is Jason, or Annabeth? Lou Ellen, Leo, Piper, Will? Every demigod here is different, feels singled out in one way or another." Percy stopped in the middle of the strawberry field they were crossing and gestured to the camp splayed out below them. "Every demigod here is a freak, Nico. But the wonderful thing about Camp Half-Blood is that at least we can all be freaks here together."

Nico stared at the son of Poseidon. To his enormous surprise, he actually felt better. The edges of his lips twitch into a little smile. "You have been spending way too much time with Annabeth."

* * *

Jason wiped the sweat from his forehead and sheathed the sword he had been training with. He was just about to return his equipment to the armory when something caught his eye. He turned and saw Chiron walking into the forest in his horse form accompanied by Apollo. The thing that caught his attention however, was that they seemed to be arguing.

_It's none of your business, _he thought. But before he knew it his legs had carried him out of the arena and into the trees behind the pair of immortals, carefully keeping out of sight.

"I don't have anything against the boy personally." He heard the voice of Apollo say. "But there's never been a Hades cabin at camp for a reason. The impression was that the cabin was honorary, if we had known that Dionysus was letting the boy stay here, he probably would have had Zeus to answer to."

Jason frowned. He couldn't be saying what he thought. But the voices were getting quieter as they moved into the forest and Jason dodged behind another tree to keep them in sight.

"My Lord, Nico di Angelo's presence has never been a problem at the camp. On the contrary, he has been an asset in the last two wars-"

"Yeah, I expect he's kicked some ass when he's been here, but living at the camp with the other demigods is another thing entirely. Death follows those kids around like their own shadow and they are more bad luck than Camp Half-Blood can handle, mark my words. Ask any of the other gods and they'll agree with me. The Silent One's kids don't belong at camp any more than he belongs on Olympus."

There was a long silence that was penetrated only by the sound of hooves and footsteps and Jason's own breathing.

"I'm sorry my old friend." Apollo spoke after a while, and he sounded sincere. "I'm sure he's a nice kid, but that's my final decision. We have the rest of the kids to think about."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Seriously? _You _are questioning a plan?"

"We can't just stand back and do nothing." Annabeth said. "We just spent the last two weeks trying to convince him that we want him here. What's it going to say if we let him get kicked out?"

"I agree," Piper said. "Nico doesn't deserve this."

The group had arrived at the Big House and they gathered on the porch before going in. Jason had immediately gone to Percy after that evening's feast and bonfire and told him and the girls what he'd heard Apollo say. Percy, Annabeth, and Piper had all agreed that there was no way that they were letting Nico go without a fight.

Jason pushed the door open and turned to the right. He listened and could hear voices coming from the living-room part of the house. He shared a look with the demigods behind him and was glad they all wore the same looks of determination. He knocked once on the door and let himself in.

Apollo was relaxing on the couch talking with Chiron who was in his wheelchair to the side inspecting a scroll and looking very surprised to see them.

"Uh, Chiron, Lord Apollo, we need to speak to you." Jason said as the others filed in behind him. Percy stood beside him, his arms crossed and the girls flanked them.

Chiron shared a glance with Apollo who was looking utterly at his ease and rolled up his parchment, giving them his attention.

"You can't make Nico leave camp." Jason said bluntly.

Chiron's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair line and Apollo sighed. "And why is that?" The sun god asked.

"He's our friend." Percy said fiercely.

"And what about when your friend puts your other friends in danger, what then?" He asked back. "Look kids, I wouldn't expect you to understand. But I have seen hundreds of Underworld Kids come and go over the years and the camp is a lot better off without them, believe me."

"How can you say that?" Annabeth burst out unexpectedly. "He almost killed himself bringing the Athena Parthenos to camp, to save us, and you would just throw him out?! After everything?!"

"Watch it, girl. I'm still an Olympian." He said, and he didn't look so at ease now. Annabeth held her tongue but still looked mutinous. "I'm not denying what the kid's done. But spending a lot of time with a child of Hades has never done anyone any good. Ask him what happened to his mom. Ask him what happened to his sister, both of them. And it's not just him, it's every one of his half sibling for as far back as I can remember. Those guys tote around death and misfortune like a friggin' hand bag."

"But my Lord," Piper said in her softest, most persuasive voice. "What would Camp Half-Blood be if we forsook all our demigod brothers who had been branded 'bad luck'. There are many among us who have been labelled as cursed or shunned because of who we are. But this is supposed to be a place of refuge!"

"Don't you try any of that charm speak on me, sweetheart. I'm on to you." But Apollo was smiling. "You have a big heart, girl. But this isn't a bunch of mortals shunning a kid 'cause he says he can see monsters. Ha- The Rich One and his children are cursed to bring misfortune on themselves and everyone around them."

"But-" Percy started angrily.

"No 'but'," Apollo cut him off and he sounded like he was done with talking. "That's my final word. It's nearly curfew, get yourselves off to bed. I won't hear any more on it."

Jason wanted to say more, to press the point, but Apollo looked like he'd blast the next person who spoke. He glared at the floor and turned to leave-

Except he couldn't. The doorway was packed with at least a dozen demigods, the foremost being Will Solace looking ready to kill.

"Will?" Apollo asked, sounding floored. "What are you...?"

"You can't make Nico leave camp!" He glared.

"Oh, _for Hera's sake!" _The god of the sun cried in frustration. Jason looked over at Chiron, he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Nico is as much one of us as anyone. We can't fight alongside one of our family and then abandon them, it's wrong. Everyone else," he gestured to the crowd of campers behind him, "feels the same way. We want him here."

Jason wanted to laugh too. He looked at the group of arrivals and could see not only every one of the head counselors, but others too. Austin, Lacy, a couple kids from the Ares and Hermes cabin and more he couldn't see.

Apollo was staring at them, open mouthed. "Dionysus didn't tell me what a mutinous lot you were!" He growled. "Look, this isn't a democracy! None of you understand, this is the way things have been since there have been demigods. What do you think the gods will say when they find out I've let Children of the Underworld into camp?"

"Something scathing, no doubt," said a deep, chilling voice. Everyone in the room froze as emerald green flames burst into life in the fireplace. A shiny black dress shoe stepped out, followed by black pants and a charcoal grey silk dress shirt. The god emerged fully and dusted some ash from his muscular shoulder. He was tall with shoulder length black hair. His skin was pale as a ghost and cold black eyes glittered down at them.

Hades's eyes met Jason's and he felt his blood run cold. The air in the room felt like it had dropped by ten degrees and it was a moment before he realized his hands were trembling. Hades looked away from Jason and his gaze fell on Apollo who was looking distinctly pale.

"Apollo." He greeted and Jason felt the hairs on his neck stand up. "Disturbing news has reached me in the Underworld. Imagine my surprise when I received a sacrifice at this evening's meal and a prayer..." He paused and a shiver ran through the room. "A prayer imploring me to help my son. Why would my son need help, Apollo, when he is safe in your excellent care?"

"M-my Lord, Nico is safe, I promise." Apollo stammered.

Hades considered him with his dark eyes and glanced around the room at the frozen demigods. He glanced once at Annabeth, then at Percy where his gaze lingered. Jason couldn't make out his expression but he thought the god might have been pleased to see him.

"I have never known you to tell a lie," he said, turning back to his immortal nephew. "Sons!" He said suddenly, making Apollo flinch. "Always causing trouble, always making you worry! I myself ran into trouble with someone else's son not long ago, did you know that?" He was speaking casually with Apollo now, but his voice had lost none of it's chill. Jason could sense some of the campers slowly drawing back out of the room.

"Is that so, uncle?" The sun god asked, trying and failing to match his casual tone.

"Yes, I was very distressed when I discovered that this particular individual had broken an oath made to me. Imagine my... _displeasure_ when Leo Valdez's soul approached the gates of my realm... only to be snatched away again."

Jason's breath caught in his throat. _The Physician's Cure!_

Apollo and Chiron seemed to be thinking the same thing. Chiron looked pale and was glancing between the two gods. Apollo licked his lips and attempted a nervous smile. "Uncle, I-"

"If I recall," Hades interrupted, taking two measured steps towards the Olympian. "I believe I promised to flay your precious son alive if he ever dared to bring someone back from the dead again..."

The room had gone completely still. Jason didn't think anyone was breathing.

"But what am I to do?" He spoke very quietly and deliberately, never releasing Apollo from his piercing gaze. "My son has succeeded in his quest and come to the aid of Camp Half-Blood and Olympus, _again_. He is alive, safe and happy among friends. This has put me in a very good mood... and who wants to go out seeking vengeance when they are so happy? However, if bad news should reach me about my son... if I should discover that he has been treated unfairly... then that would put me in a bad mood." He met Chiron's eyes and understanding passed between them. He turned his eyes back to the younger god and gave him his most chilling glare yet. "A very, _very _bad mood."

"Yes," Apollo said quietly. "I expect it would."

"Excellent," Hades said, apparently satisfied he had made his point. "I will be glad to know where Nico is when I want to contact him." He turned to the rest of the room and raised an eyebrow. "The rest of you should head to bed, it's getting late."

The flock of demigods (ushered by Apollo who seemed eager to leave the room) turned and practically fled the Big House. Jason was about to follow Annabeth and Piper when Hades' voice made him stop.

"I am glad that Nico's faith in you was not misplaced." He turned and saw that Hades had approached Percy who was looking surprisingly relaxed in his presence. Hades looked over Percy's shoulder at Jason and he was surprised to notice that the chill that had filled the room (and his black eyes) was dissipating. "It pleases me that my son has found friends he can count on. Apollo was not entirely wrong; my children rarely lead happy lives. He will need people who care about him and I will not be enough."

Jason just nodded mutely. Hades cocked his head slightly to the side as if listening to something and seemed pleased. "Good," he said. "Here comes my son now."

A moment later they could hear feet on he steps outside and then a knock on the door. Jason opened it and in came Nico. He did a double take when he saw his father.

"Dad?" He asked and looked around at each of them. "I sensed a presence and thought it might be Hazel. What are you doing here?"

"Nico!" Hades greeted, he was looking friendlier than he had all night which, admittedly, still wasn't very. "I have come to have some words with Apollo and to speak with you. Your friends may stay if you wish, and Chiron." He walked to the couch and sat, indicating that Nico should join him.

Nico shot a confused look at Percy and Jason but shrugged and sat next to his father. Jason figured that meant he and Percy should stay and they each took an armchair.

"Firstly, I wish to say that it pleases me you are not dead." He said simply. His expression was at odds with his words but, Jason reasoned, he doubted the death god ever looked pleased.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Gee, Dad, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Hades didn't seem to hear the sarcasm.

"Also, I am proud of your success in delivering the Athena Parthenos. It was a difficult task and you performed it admirably, er, so good job." He gave Nico two very awkward pats on the back and Jason caught Percy's eye. Well, now he knew where Nico got his aversion to physical contact. "On that note, I have brought a gift for you. By the way, how is that zombie chauffeur I gave you?"

"Good, surprisingly helpful." Said Nico, sounding a little anxious.

"First, here." Hades took a large envelope out of seemingly nowhere and handed it to his son. Nico glanced at Jason before carefully opening the flap and poured out the contents which included several pieces of official looking paper and what looked like some cads.

"What is this?" He asked as he inspected one.

"A Birth Certificate, a Social Insurance Card, a bank card, a photo ID and a couple documents that you will need in your future. All with a new year of birth and giving you full American citizenship."

"Uh, thanks." He said looking suspicious. "Why do I need these?"

"It is my wish that you attend school this year. I have enrolled you in a high school here in New York and you will start as a freshmen this fall."

"_WHAT!?" _Nico yelped and shot to his feet, dropping several of the items. "But, Dad I haven't been to school since I was _ten! _I don't know any of the stuff, I have no transcripts and... Dad there's going to be, like, _people _there!"

"That's the idea." Hades said, completely unfazed by Nico's reaction.

"Hey Nico, it'll be fine." Percy said from his chair. "I bet Annabeth wont mind helping you brush up on some stuff, actually she loves studying. And we're going to school in Manhattan too, we can hang out and stuff. It'll be fun."

Nico looked like the word 'fun' was stretching it but sat down again looking defeated. Jason couldn't help but think that school might actually be really good for Nico.

"Don't worry." Chiron said kindly from his chair. "Several of the campers live at camp while they go to school and you can travel to and from the city on the train with them. I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"And the last thing." Hades spoke and Nico groaned. "No you'll like this one, I promise."

"If it's a zombie maid or something, I'm putting my foot down." He glared.

"Uh, no, that's not it." But he said it like it had crossed his mind and was now glad he hadn't gone through with it. "I did some research and after collaborating with Persephone, I decided that a companion of sorts would do you good. Something to take care of and pour some energy into."

Hades once again drew something from seemingly nowhere, this time a large black box that rattled slightly as he held it. Jason looked at the god in alarm and saw that Percy and Nico were doing the same.

"This," he said as he lifted the lid and reached inside, "is Porthos."

"Oh my gods!" Jason gasped

"No way!" Percy laughed beside him.

"It's..."

"A... puppy." Finished Nico. He observed the fluffy golden retriever puppy in his father's hands like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes." Hades said as the fuzz ball bent it's head trying to lick Hades' chin. The sight was completely surreal. "I've been lead to understand that every boy should have a dog and I was thinking that Cerberus doesn't really count, so..."

"You... got me a _puppy?" _He repeated.

"Come on, Nico!" Hades said exasperatedly. "_Everyone _loves puppies, even me! Persephone even put a little spell on him so he wouldn't be afraid of us. Here." He forced the puppy into Nico's arms where it stared up at him and yawned. It then began feebly trying to scramble up Nico's chest so it could lick his ears and he finally let out a little chuckle.

"I guess it is... unbelievably cute." He said.

"Well, that's it then." Hades stood and snapped his fingers. Instantly emerald green flames burst back into life in the fireplace and Hades walked towards them.

"Hey, dad?" Nico spoke up suddenly. Hades stopped and looked back at him. "Uh, thanks." Hades smiled for the first time that night and, in another moment, had disappeared in the flames.

"So..." Jason said into the silence. "That's your dad."

Nico looked a little embarrassed. "Believe it or not, he actually kind of grows on you."

Jason smiled. "Hey, I believe you. My dad never got me any puppy."

Nico pet the little fluff ball mindlessly before breaking the silence. "Apollo wanted me to leave camp, didn't he?" He asked quietly.

"Nico," Chiron said, and Nico looked over at him sadly. "Half of the camp showed up here tonight to give Apollo a piece of their mind about that. The gods let their fears and their habits control them and they never change. But the hearts and actions of demigods are not those of their parents and never have been. Your father has been shunned almost his whole life, not because he rules the underworld, but because he is intelligent and powerful and the Olympians fear him. But I think your father has just proved that they are wrong about him. And you have, repeatedly and unquestionably, proved they are wrong about you."

Nico opened his mouth and closed it, unable to speak. After a moment he managed a smile and nodded his head mutely before burying his face in his new puppy.

* * *

Aww, I gave myself the feels with this chapter. Hades and Nico are so much alike in some ways. So, two things: 1, I think I might subconsciously think that Hades is Severus Snape. I didn't realize I was accidentally making him talk like him when he was threatening Apollo, oh well. 2, uh, apparently Hades uses the floo network, who knew?

As always, thank you so much for reading this stupidly long chapter and please review with any complaints, comments or ideas! -TTL


End file.
